


Albus Severus Potter

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Albus starts Hogwarts leaving his dad Harry behind he had no idea that he would find what he and his dad had been missing all these years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another story, thank you to Cathcer1984 for her ideas and encouragement. This story has eight chapters, a chapter a day.

Nineteen year old Harry Potter got up and out of bed when he heard a cry, walking over to the cot he looked down at his son, his jet black hair sticking up at all ends. Knowing what he looked like as a baby he knew his son took no owning, he was Harry's double in every way, well, Harry's double in every way except one way.

 

"There's my baby boy, daddy is here." Harry whispered as he picked up his crying son who stopped as soon as he was held close. "Sneaky boy." Harry smiled. "I am guessing you want a story."

 

Harry walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and started to slowly rock. "Not long ago a terrible war had finally ended, the people looked on to your dad Harry Potter as their hero, of course your daddy had many people who fought just as bravely and your daddy couldn't have done it without those people helping him, but as it was only daddy who could end it, everyone declared I was their hero.

 

"We were all heros, especially a certain man, he was the bravest of us all and I didn't know until it was too late." Harry looked down at his son. "Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two of the Headmasters of the place that was my only true home, one was a Slytherin and the bravest man I have ever known." Seeing his sons eyes droop, Harry smiled.

 

"After the war everyone wanted your daddy, for all the wrong reasons. Your daddy wanted someone who only saw him as him, not as the famous Harry Potter, wanted him for him, not for the fame and money that went with it. Of course there was only one man who treated and looked at your daddy like that...."

* * *

"You wanted to do what you wanted to do now it was all over, you wanted a family so you went to one of those places with the help of Auntie Hermione and got pregnant."

 

Harry looked at his eleven year old son who was sat up in bed cross legged. "Yes and with the protection they have even my fame will not get me information on who the donor was."

 

"So when I was born you decided to call me Albus Severus Potter. Last name to take after you in name as well as in looks, Albus after the Headmaster of the only place you have called home and Severus after the other Headmaster and being the bravest man you have ever known." Albus added.

 

"Yes, and also because when you first looked at me and I looked into your eyes you reminded me of the only man I have ever known with eyes as dark as yours." Harry said looking into his sons dark eyes.

 

"But Severus can not be my father as not only did he die in the war he would never have gone to a place like that." Albus said.

 

"That's right son, the Severus Snape I knew would never do anything like that, it is just not him at all."

 

"He wouldn't have been seen dead in one of those places." Albus guessed as he laid on his side.

 

Harry leaned over and covered his son up. "That's right." he said as he stood up and headed to the bedroom door. "I can't believe you are starting Hogwarts tomorrow, doesn't seem like five minutes have gone since I was telling you that story for the first time."

 

"Dad?"

 

Harry paused in the doorway.

 

"What if I am sorted into Slytherin?"

 

"Then they will be one lucky house and I will be one proud dad. Goodnight son."

 

"Night dad."

* * *

 

Harry sighed as the end of the train disappeared from view. "He's really gone. What am I going to do with myself now?"

 

Hermione put her arm around Harry. "He will be fine Harry, as will you be, you will find something to do. I am surprised you didn't squeeze him to death."

 

"He wanted his hug and kiss goodbye at home and not here where the people he will soon be making friends with will see."

 

Hermione chuckled and hugged Harry tight. "It's only until Halloween, he will be home then."

 

"Yes... I think I might go and see an old friend at the weekend, someone I haven't seen since before Albus was born."

 

"Good, it will do you good to get out, who are you going to see?"

 

"Minerva?"

 

"Harry no, you don't see her for twelve years and now Albus is at school you will go and see her?"

 

"Yes, she will be happy to see me I think, catch up on old times...."

 

"See how Albus did in his first week?" Hermione guessed.

 

"Have a walk around the castle and grounds, see if it has changed at all...."

 

"And hope to bump into Albus?" Hermione asked.

 

Harry shook his head as he looked at his friend. "You know me so well."

 

"Of course I do, come on, lets get you home."

 

"Home, empty house. I think I might pop in and see Molly and Arthur, see how they are doing."

* * *

Molly Weasley stood just outside the back door of the burrow and watched as Harry slowly walked up the path, raising her arms when he reached her and placed her hands on his face. "House is lonely when kids have gone to school isn't it Harry."

 

"Feeling it already and haven't even been home yet."

 

"Lets get you fed." Molly said as she led him into the house.

* * *

Minerva smiled as a first year student hurried along to the Gryffindor table. "Albus Potter!" she called and her eyes went to a small boy who slowly walked over to her, seeing this boy walk towards her took her back twenty years with Harry Potter, apart from glasses and scar looking at this boy was like looking at Harry. She gave him a small smile as she placed the hat on his head.

 

"Slytherin!"

 

Minerva leaned forward as the boy stood from the stool. "I can't speak for your mother but I know your father will be proud no matter what house you are in."

 

Albus looked up at the Headmistress. "I have no mother, dad carried me and raised me." he smiled at her surprise look before hurrying away to the table to join the other Slytherins.

 

When everyone had been sorted and the food had appeared on the table, Poppy had leaned over to talk to Minerva. "Albus Potter?"

 

"Harry's son, he said his dad carried and raised him, he doesn't have a mother."

 

"He is Harry's double Minerva."

 

"All except one part, his eyes are so dark they are nearly black."

 

Poppy's left eyebrow raised. "I know of only one with eyes as dark as that."

 

"Me too Poppy."

 

"I didn't know he and Harry had something special."

 

"As far as I know Poppy they never did."

* * *

 

Harry jumped at the sound of tapping and cursed when he burnt his finger on the tray of cookies he had just taken out of the oven, seeing the owl he bought Albus before starting school he hurried over and let the owl in and giving it a treat and a fuss he opened the letter and sat down to read.

 

_Hi dad! I got into Slytherin, given my middle name and where you were supposed to be you shouldn't be surprised, the Headmistress talked to me as soon as the hat sorted me, she said she can't speak for my mother but she knew you would be proud no matter which house I ended in, you should have seen her face when I told her you carried and raised me. I am getting stared at a lot and getting asked about you but I knew that would happen as you said it would, I miss you so much dad and it's only been a week, are you missing me? Love Albus XXXX_

 

"Oh son missing you more than you know!" Harry sniffed as he looked at the owl. "Wait here, you can take back his reply along with something else."

* * *

 

The next morning Albus looked up from his breakfast to see all the owls swooping in and dropping off letters and parcels and smiled when he saw his owl bringing a package, moving his breakfast to the side, Albus gave his owl a treat who took it and flew away. Looking at the package, Albus smiled when he saw his dad's handwriting. _Make sure you open while alone! XX_

 

Albus hurried from the Great hall and after arriving in the dorm and sitting on his bed he made sure the curtains were tight shut before opening the packages and grinned when he saw what he knew to be the marauders map and opening the bigger package Albus exclaimed when he saw his dad's cloak, searching through he found a letter.

 

_Albus, as promised I send you both the cloak and the map, I know you will use them sensibly and look after them, just don't use them to go looking for trouble like I did. I am missing you so much son and can not wait until Halloween when you come home but if you want to stay on then don't go feeling awful and guilty if you want to stay with your friends. Love dad. XXXX_

* * *

Minerva was walking down the corridor that led to the hospital wing and turned right, knocking on the door she waited a few moments before walking in, she looked around the room. After Hogwarts had been rebuilt and people had started to move on from the war, Minerva had this room built.

 

She hired a new potions Professor to take over potions and when someone came to see her after the war offering to make potions just for the hospital wing along with their side business she jumped at the chance and had the extra room built here for them.

 

Looking in front of her she saw a figure bent over a cauldron, their back to her, she stood waiting a few moments before they turned.

 

"Minerva."

 

"I have come to warn you."

 

"Oh?"

 

"We have a new student, Albus Potter."

 

"Potter?"

 

"Yes, it is just him and Harry who carried him and raised him alone."

 

"We always knew Harry was powerful. Why do I need to be warned?"

 

"He got a package from home today, the ghosts inform me he has received a cloak and a map." Minerva said, seeing eyes roll.

 

"I still don't understand why I need to be warned."

 

Minerva smiled. "You will understand once he finds you here and introduces himself Severus."

 

"Typical Potter, wasn't it bad enough he broke every rule going when he was here with the help of that map and cloak and now he has passed it on to his son to do the same."

 

"Oh I think you are wrong Severus, I have watched Albus closely this week, he is only like Harry in looks. He is in the right house."

 

"And that house is?"

 

"You will find out soon Severus, I will leave you to it."

 

Once alone, Severus sat down on his stool, pushing his notes to one side. Harry had a son, carried him and raised him, named him Albus, no doubt to honour the Headmaster himself, but why would the boy want to seek him out? He only got on with Harry towards the end of the war, what was it about this boy who Minerva was so sure would come and see him?


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning came and everyone had gone down to breakfast, Albus had gotten up early, had his and gone back to his bed and closed the curtains tight around him, opening the map he took out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered and smiled when the map of Hogwarts appeared with feet walking all over it.

 

After sitting and looking though it for thirty minutes Albus froze when he saw a name on there, a name in a room next to the hospital wing. _Severus Snape_. But he was dead. He died in the war. The map never lies. Albus sat back against his pillows, he needed to think.

* * *

 

 

Minerva looked up from her desk that afternoon and saying enter she wasn't surprised to see Albus Potter walk in. "Mr Potter. Is everything alright?"

 

"Oh yes, I just wanted to see the man I was named after and say hello."

 

Minerva stood up. "Of course. Albus. Albus wake up! Your namesake is here."

 

The protrait of Albus Dumbledore woke up and smiled down at the boy stood in front of Minerva's desk. "So you are Albus Potter. I must say I am honoured and touched Harry named his only child after me."

 

"I thought I would come and say hello to you." Albus looked around. "But I can't see Severus Snape anywhere."

 

Minerva smirked a little before walking around to stand next to Albus. "Severus Snape?"

 

"Well yes. Every Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts gets their portrait here when they die."

 

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed they do young man."

 

"Well if Severus Snape's portrait isn't here that can only mean one thing."

 

"Indeed it does Mister Potter." Minerva whispered and smiled when Albus ran from the room.

 

"It's about time Harry knew and I bet he will know by Monday." Albus Dumbledore chuckled.

* * *

Albus hurried to the fourth floor and stopped outside the room where he knew he saw Severus Snape on the map, knocking, he stood getting his breath back before the door opened, looking up he saw no one there so walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Hello?"

 

"By the fire." came a voice.

 

Albus walked over to the fire and looking at the chair by the fire he stood staring at the man who his father always talked about and praised, who was long thought dead. "Mr Snape."

 

"Mr Potter."

 

"You know my name?"

 

"You are your father's double." Severus said as he stood up, walking over to the boy he looked closely. "Like Harry Potter in every way," he paused when he was only a foot away. "Except your eyes."

 

"Yes. I went to the Headmistress' office to introduce myself to Albus Dumbledore as I thought it was only right to with me being named after him. That is why I was so happy when I found you here, I had to come to you straight away, we thought you were dead."

 

"We? Meaning your father?"

 

"Yes. Father is always talking about you and praising you."

 

"Minerva warned me as soon as you got that map of your father's you would be coming to see me."

 

"Well of course I would, not only because I am happy to see you alive but to also introduce myself."

 

"And why do you want to introduce yourself to me of all people?"

 

Albus held his hand out. "Mr Snape it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Albus Severus Potter."

 

Severus froze and stared at the boy in front of him who was still holding his hand out. "Severus?"

 

"Yes. Father said he named me after the two greatest Headmasters of the only place he has known as home, I was worried about going into Slytherin after what my uncles say but father made me feel better saying I am named after a Slytherin and he was the bravest man he has ever know, father always says during the war you were the bravest of them all and no one even knew, he said he just had to put your name in with mine somewhere because when I was born and he looked into my eyes, straight away he was reminded of the only other person who had eyes as dark as mine."

 

Severus shook his head and placed his hand on the fireplace to steady himself. "Severus." he repeated before looking at Albus. "If you father Harry carried you, who is your other father?"

 

"I don't know. Father doesn't know."

 

"Of course he knows!"

 

"He doesn't!" Albus said and followed Severus who had turned and walked away from him. "Father always said he wanted someone who looked at him and saw Harry, not fame, there was only one who did that and he died in the war, he wanted children so he went to a place, he looked through and picked a file, with all his fame they won't even tell him who it is."

 

Severus paled and quickly ushered Albus to the door. "You need to leave, I need to go somewhere."

 

"No you don't. You never leave this place, if you did people would know you were alive."

 

"I am going out now, why did your father have to send you that infernal map! I am going to have to go out now, risk being seen."

 

Albus stopped when was being pushed past a big desk and picking up a quill and paper he quickly scribbled on it and handed it to Severus. "Please sir, go careful with him."

 

Severus looked down at the paper in his hand when he was once again alone and saw an address written upon it.

* * *

Severus looked up when his clock on the fireplace chimed midnight, the piece of paper with Harry's address on still in his hand. He drank the last of his drink and stood up. He needed to find out, he went to that place after he finished Hogwarts, it was quick money and money was what he needed to get away and pay for where he needed to go. He never thought anyone would choose his file! Trust Potter to pick it!

 

Getting up, Severus wrapped up and walked to gates of Hogwarts where he disapparated once outside the gates, looking up at the building, Severus sighed and using his magic he managed to get in and check through the files, quickly finding his own he checked everything and nearly dropped them when he saw a page at the back.

 

_Harry James Potter:_

_Born: 31st July 1980_

_Wizard_

_Date of procedure: 26th May 1998_

_Success._

_Child: Albus Severus Potter_

_Born: 12th February 1999_ 　

　

"To celebrate the end of the war you get yourself pregnant with my child!" Severus snapped before sitting down heavily on a chair. "My child. I have a son. A son with Harry. My son." Severus whispered. It was only when the sun started to stream through the windows did Severus realise he had sat there all night staring at nothing. Quickly putting the file away where he found it, Severus left and apparated to the address Albus had given him.

* * *

Harry groaned as he turned over in bed, opening his eyes a little he saw Severus Snape sat in the chair by his bed watching him closely. "Dreaming about you again." he sighed.

 

"No dream Potter."

 

"Of course it is, you're dead, although normally you are not sitting by my bed you are in it."

 

Severus blinked before standing up. "I am not tired despite being awake all night. Wake up Harry. I am not dead and we need to talk."

 

"You are. I saw you die."

 

"You saw me pass out before leaving." Severus waved his wand and a jet of water landed all over Harry getting him soaked.

 

Harry jumped up and out of bed and shook his head, water from his hair going everywhere before looking in front of him and still seeing Severus Snape standing there who was now looking his fill.

 

"Sleep naked Harry?"

 

Harry quickly put his robe on. "It's really you?" he asked.

 

Severus froze as Harry walked over to him and lifting his hands he started to touch his face, the fingers doing down and running over the scars on his neck.

 

"Oh Merlin! It is! It's you!" Harry laughed and hugged the older man close. "Oh I thought you died Severus I am so sorry!" he cried before stepping back. "Hang on. If you have been alive all this time where have you been? Why not let us all know you survived? And why only now come out of hiding."

 

"I have been living at Hogwarts and I have come out of hiding because you sent our son that infernal map of yours!" Severus snapped.

 

"Of course I did, it belonged to my father, then me and no-" Harry paused when Severus' words registered. "Our son??"

 

"Yes Harry. Our son, that file you picked out at that place was mine."

 

"You would never go to a place like that and even if you did, so what? That's doesn't make him your son. I carried him, I raised him, you were just the sperm donor. That doesn't give you the right to call him your son! "

 

Severus pressed his lips into a thin line, nostrils flaring as he inhaled sharply. "I never would go to a place like that but I had my reasons to. You did not win the war single handedly and yet you have no objection to taking the title 'saviour of the wizarding world'. "

 

"That's different!" Harry snapped.

 

"Different yes but same concept Potter!"

 

"Oh back to Potter is it Snape?"

 

"That's rich calling me Snape when not five minutes ago you woke up hard staring at me thinking you were still dreaming."

 

"I can't help my dreams!"

 

"I never said you could! Get dressed Potter, a talk is long overdue." Severus said as he stormed from the room.

* * *

Minerva looked up from her desk when her door burst open and an out of breath Albus Potter stumbled in. "Mr Potter?"

 

"Headmistress he hasn't come back!"

 

Minerva stood up, "take a deep calming breath and start at the beginning."

 

Albus stood and got his breath back before speaking. "I introduced myself to Severus yesterday, we got talking and as soon as he learned how dad came about having me he went pale, cursing under his breath about why dad had to give me that map because now he has to risk it all and go out, I gave him my address and asked him to go easy on dad and that was yesterday, it is nearly noon and Severus still isn't back! I am worried Headmistress."

 

Minerva walked around the desk and placed a comforting hand on Albus' shoulder and looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "Albus let the other Professors know I have had to leave the castle with Albus Potter and we will return shortly."

 

"Will do Minerva, good luck." Albus Dumbledore said as he stood up and left his portrait.

* * *

Minerva and Albus stepped through the floo to the sound of raised voices. Sighing, Minerva walked towards the shouting, Albus behind her.

 

"Just get out Snape!"

 

"No! I am not going anywhere, I have rights he is mine!"

 

"I am Albus' dad I carried him and raised him I don't care what you think, just because I picked your file that gives you rights? Would you even be doing this if anyone else had picked your file? No!"

 

"Of course I would have!"

 

"Bollocks! If that was true you would have gone checking before now if anyone had picked your file and you know it. You were just the sperm donor that's it, Albus is my son not yours!"

 

"Harry!" Minerva shouted.

 

Harry spun around to see Minerva stood there with Albus by her side frowning at the scene before him. "Albus!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hurried forward and took his son in his arms. "I am so sorry, I never meant for you to witness or hear any of that."

　

"Is it true?" Albus asked, hugging Harry back but looking at Severus. "He is my other father?"

　

Harry sighed and willed himself to calm down. "It is." Harry reached his hand out and Severus, not taking his eyes from Albus, handed over the file he had made a replica of to Harry.

　

Albus looked down at the file. "You knew?"

　

"No Albus I swear I didn't not until he came this morning." Harry rushed out.

　

"Not you dad, him." Albus said glaring at Severus. "You knew who I was as soon as you learned how dad got pregnant with me, and what is the first thing you do? Shove me out and disappear! I asked you to go steady with dad!"

　

"Don't take that tone with me." Severus said.

　

"I can take whatever tone I like! You are not my parent, even at school you are not my professor."

　

Harry looked across at Minerva. "You knew all these years he was alive and never said anything?"

　

"I owed it to Severus to keep his wish Harry."

　

Harry turned to Severus. "You need to leave."

　

"I am going nowhere. We need to talk about what we are going to do with Albus."

　

"You are doing nothing with me, I only want dad, if you really was that bothered and wanted me you would have said something as soon as you realised when I came to introduce myself to you."

　

"You have poisoned my son against me Potter!"

　

"Severus!" Minerva snapped. "Think about what you are saying, why would Harry do that when up until a few hours ago he thought you were dead? Albus is snapping at you through protection of his dad that is all, you come back to school with me now." she said before looking at Harry. "Albus can stay here until tomorrow where I will expect him back in my office no later than noon."

　

Harry let go of his son and hugged a surprised Minerva. "Thank you. I have missed you."

　

"And I you." Minerva said, giving Harry a small smile before looking at Severus. "Back to school now, where we can talk and you can calm down."

　

Severus looked at Albus who was now back in Harry's arms and sighed. "Fine."

　

"This is over." Harry said as Severus walked past him.

　

"Oh no Potter. It has just begun." he said and with one last look at Albus, Severus disappeared in the flames closely followed by Minerva.

* * *

　

Monday morning Harry walked into the kitchen and after making himself some breakfast and a cup of tea he sat down at the table and went opened the paper to see Severus Snape staring back at him. The headline above the picture in bold letters.

　

　

_**Severus Snape alive and well!!** _

_No one was as floored as this reporter when Severus Snape, the man we all believed to have died in the war, walked into my editors office telling him it is about time the world knew he was alive and well._

_It turns out that Severus Snape had been alive when thought dead in the shack, where a young golden trio left him there thinking he had died he had merely passed out from the amount of blood loss. The potions master had been brewing that last year the anti venom to the snake that never left Voldemort's side, he had been taking it to help fight off what he knew was to come and he says it was thanks to a house elf called Kreacher that saved his life._

_Wanting more juicy details, this reporter asked why he has decided to show himself to the world now after all these years and all this reporter got for an answer was, "to get to know the family he never knew he had."_

_This reporter wishes she could tell you more about this family of Severus Snape's as he is the last Snape and his mother was the last Prince but when asked I merely got a glare for my question with a snapped "I have given you enough."_

 

Harry slammed his paper down on the table as he stood up, leaving his breakfast and tea he grabbed his wand which lay on the counter top and disapparated on the spot.

* * *

 

Everybody was sat in the great hall talking and eating breakfast when the doors opened with a bang that made everyone jump. All Professors and students looked to see Harry Potter storming up between the tables, look of thunder on his face.

　

Harry ignored the whispers around and the finger pointing, hearing one student laugh and ask a boy next to him what Albus had done to make Harry Potter come to school this way, Harry paused when he reached his son and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a wink before carrying on. Not stopping until he reached the head table where Minerva stood up.

 

"Mister Potter."

　

"Where is he?"

　

"Harry-"

　

"Where?"

　

Minerva looked at all of her students who were all silent and watching. "As you all were!" she warned, only facing Harry when talking among the students resumed. "Just before you reach the hospital wing doors,"

　

Minerva watched as Harry turned and stormed from the room, her eyes going to Albus who stood up. "Mister Potter. Come with me." she said and left through the side room with Albus following.

　

Harry stopped before the hospital wing and looking around he saw the door he knew wasn't there before, how many times he was in the hospital wing he knew everything and he knew for sure that door wasn't there when he was a student.

　

Severus jumped when his door opened with a bang causing him to drop an ingredient into the cauldron, picking up his wand he quickly cast a shield and moved out of the way and watched as his potion blew up in the protective bubble. He turned to the door and sneered at Harry. "Idiocy!" he roared.

　

Harry slammed the door behind him. "I agree! Idiocy is one of the words to describe you Snape." Harry snapped as he walked over to the work bench and grabbed the paper that was sat there. "Just what the fuck were you thinking when you did this? You have no idea what you have done! You haven turned my son's life upside down with this,"

　

"Potter-"

　

"He won't be left alone there will be calling, whispering. I had enough of that growing up, fuck even you had it and now you want to put Albus through it?"

　

"Potter-"

　

"Albus who you say you want to get to know?"

　

"POTTER!" Severus roared, snatching the paper from Harry and shoving the front of the paper in the younger mans face. "Look at it again, read it again. Do I ever mention your name? Did I ever mention Albus? No. I only stated I have come out of hiding to get to know the family I never knew I had!"

　

Harry quickly scanned the paper and saw Severus was right, he never mentioned their names. "But people will see you and Albus together or with me and put two and two together."

　

"What people? We get to know each other behind closed doors, not by me taking him to a park and pushing him on fucking swings! Now Potter I want to see and get to know my son, we can either be adults about this and sort it out among ourselves or I get my lawyer and take you to court for joint custody."

　

Harry took a step back. "You wouldn't do that."

　

"I admit I do not want to do that, that is why I am hoping we can sort it out between us."

　

"It will never stand, they won't let you have joint custody."

　

"Why? Because I was a death eater? I will get joint custody and you know it Potter. I was cleared of all charges, order of Merlin first class, declared a hero. Who was it that got me all of that and that title? Oh yes that's right, it was you."

　

The fight Harry stormed in there with had left him. "You can not take my son. He is all I have."

　

Seeing panic now in the green eyes Severus sighed and sat on the stool. "Harry that is the last thing I want. I want to get to know my son, we sort this out between us and be adults about it then it will be fine, I was merely stating if you refused I will fight you all the way."

　

The door opened and Minerva walked in. "Well hearing what I just did it is a good job I told Albus to wait in the hospital wing. Harry go to Albus, he hasn't seen a paper, he doesn't know why you are here."

　

Once alone, Minerva looked at Severus. "Just what was that? You wouldn’t have a leg to stand on in court no matter what or who you are you know that!"

　

"I do Minerva. But it worked. Harry is now thinking us talking about it and sorting it between us is the right and best thing for Albus which is all I want."

　

"Tell me Severus. Are you doing all of this to get to know your son and grow close to him or to his dad as well?"

　

"Excuse me I must go and see what potions Poppy needs." Severus whispered before walking out of the door, ignoring the smirk on the Headmistress' face.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of a bed with his arm around Albus explaining all to his son.

　

"I don't want to dad."

　

"Albus please, we have always been honest with each other, I know you are saying no to protect me and I love you all the more for that but I am a grown man."

　

Albus looked up at his dad. "Do you still love him?"

　

"I do Albus, all the more now for if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have you. I am just mad and upset and confused, I mean the only man I have loved shows up in my room watching me sleep, the man I thought dead all of these years. I mean being honest I still don't know whether to slap him or kiss him. Albus he wants to get to know you."

　

"What do you think dad?"

　

"I think that me growing up wished everyday for my parents to be alive, when I found out about Sirius I jumped at the chance to live with him, I would have a parent. I know you have one Albus, but you now have two. One who knows you inside out and another who wants to get to know you that much. If it was me I would grab at the chance but this is you and as much as you look like me you are not all me, you are Severus also. Whatever you decide I will be with you supporting you and happy with your decision."

　

Abus smiled and hugged his dad.

　

Severus walked into the hospital wing and saw Harry and Albus hugging, slowly walking over to them both he stopped and looked at them.

　

Albus, not letting go of Harry looked at Severus. "I have Wednesday and Saturday nights after dinner free."

　

Severus let relief show on his face. "I will take it." he said before looking at Harry. "Thank you."

* * *

Minerva sat down at her desk and joined her hands together, entwining her fingers as she looked across her desk at those sat there, waiting for the Headmistress to speak. An elf popped in dropping off a tea tray with some snacks before leaving once more. "Thank you for coming to see me both of you. I am in need of help."

　

The woman smiled. "Any way we can help Headmistress we will be happy to help."

　

"Thank you. Now then, Mr and Mrs Weasley, would you like some refreshments before we begin?"

　

Ron stood up and hurried to get a cake and cup of tea, Hermione smiling slightly at her husband before helping herself to a cup of tea and a scone.

　

"Please call us Hermione and Ron Headmistress." Hermione smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

　

"Then call me Minerva. Now then I invited you both here today as I need your help. Being godparents to each others children tells me you are still close with Harry."

　

"Oh yeah He- Minerva. How is Albus doing?" Ron asked.

　

"He is doing well, he is making friends, studying hard and stays out of trouble."

　

"Really? He isn't like his dad then is he." Ron laughed.

　

"On the contrary Ron, he is very much like him." Minerva said making Hermione look at her questionly.

　

"Now then. Have either of you seen the _Daily Prophet_?"

　

Hermione pulled a face. "Oh no, we don't read that, full of lies, not worth the paper it is printed on."

　

Minerva took the newspaper out of her drawer. "They do print truth every now and then." she said, handing the paper over to Hermione, Ron dropping his tea and jumping up when he felt the hot liquid.

　

Waving his wand to dry himself he read what was on the front page. "I don't believe it."

　

"Believe it Ron. Severus didn't die. He took the anti venom he made for your father Ron when he got attacked. It saved his life. What you thought you saw was Severus dying was actually him passing out from loss of blood. While he recovered the funerals were held, trials were held, Draco became free with Harry's help, and Severus-"

　

"Cleared of all charges and order of Merlin first class." Hermione finished.

　

"Yes. Severus got better and asked me to keep him hidden, all those doubts, me wanting to kill him myself, all that year he was Headmaster me hating him, I owed him that much at least, he had been fighting since he was eighteen years old for twenty years he risked his life every day, he was finally free, free to live in peace and I was more than happy to help him.

　

"Now then, when Severus was seventeen he left Hogwarts. I remember being worried for him as his home life wasn't a pleasant one, his father a drunk beating on his mother, beating Severus also, he couldn't fight back because if he did his mother got it more worse. Eileen died when Severus was fourteen. After that, every September I was happy to see Severus back at school as it means he survived another summer. All the students were happy to graduate from Hogwarts and leaving but not Severus, he had nowhere to go but home to his father. Severus wanted out so he needed money and quick.

　

Severus went to a sperm bank, he got enough money for him to get away from his father, he thought he would get money and people would never pick his file so it was a win win."

　

"Oh God. Albus!" Hermione gasped.

　

"Yes Hermione. Of all the files to pick, Harry picked Severus'. When Albus started here Harry sent on to him the cloak and that map, Albus saw Severus on the map, he came here, saw his portrait wasn't here meaning what he saw was the real Severus Snape. Sharing his name he went and introduced himself, where Severus learned of how Harry got pregnant."

　

"Has Harry seen Severus?" Ron asked.

　

"Oh yes, Harry woke up Saturday morning to Severus watching him." Minerva shook her head. "Severus wants to get to know Albus, he went in, as the muggles say, guns blazing. Harry hit back and argued with all he had. Now Harry has seen that paper and stormed here this morning once again ready for a fight. Now I know I haven't seen Harry since the war but his arguing with Severus there is no true anger behind it. I know he and Severus got on and were friends towards the end of the war. Did Harry feel something for Severus more than friendship?"

　

Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry does love Severus, Harry has had no one, he has been on a few dates but that's all they were, a meal out and they were all tall, older, dark hair. But nothing, I know he named his son Albus after our Headmaster and Severus, not only for his dark eyes and all that he did during the war but because he was the man he loved. Still does."

　

"I thought so. Now then I have been talking with Severus and when I asked if he is doing all this to get to know his son and close to him but also to Harry. The man actually looked awkward and changed the subject."

　

"You want our help in banging their heads together, get them to see they won't be happy until with each other?" Hermione asked.

　

"Yes."

　

"We will help. Harry deserves his happy ending." Ron said as he took a bite from a scone.

　

"How did Severus get enough money to leave home though? Those places don't pay much at all." Hermione asked.

　

Ron looked at his wife. "Muggle place no, but if Severus went to a wizarding one he would have gotten a lot as we have a lot of same sex couples who want children, sometimes you have a couple come in, two women both pay a lot for them both to be pregnant by same file they pick out, at least that way the children they have are siblings." Ron answered.

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Hogwarts Harry went and did some shopping and was just walking up his garden path when he saw Hermione and Ron there, Rose playing in the garden. "Hey guys."

 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said and rushed over hugging her friend tight.

 

"Let the man breath Hermione." Ron chuckled.

 

"Is everything alright? I thought it was tomorrow you wanted me to have Rose for a couple of hours."

 

"It is but we have seen the _Daily Prophet_."

 

"Ah." Harry said and walked in the house, leaving the door open for Ron, Hermione and Rose to follow.

 

Once they were all sat down, with Rose on Harry's knee, Harry looked at Hermione. "I'm fine."

 

"Harry the man you love and have never stopped loving is alive and well! Are you going to find out where he is? Ask him out?"

 

"Things are complicated Hermione."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Do you have to be anywhere this afternoon?" Harry asked.

 

Ron looked at Hermione before looking at Harry. "No why?"

 

"I have a very long story to tell you." Harry sighed.

 

And for the second time that day Hermione and Ron sat through the story all over again.

* * *

 

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed when Harry had finish telling them everything. "How are you feeling about this?"

 

"Like I told Albus, I see Severus I don't know whether to hit him or kiss him."

 

"You still love him mate?"

 

"I always have Ron."

 

"Well then, why not talk to him and tell him, he is getting to know Albus again, let him get to know you also."

 

Hermione looked at Ron. "That's a great idea!" she beamed before looking at Harry. "If Albus is spending Wednesday and Saturdays with him, you spend Tuesdays and Fridays with Severus. Yes Severus can know all about Albus by spending time with him but to know everything about him, the only person who knows everything about Albus is you Harry, only you can tell Severus everything about your son, Severus' son."

 

"He won't get to want to know me though, he is only interested in Albus,"

 

"How do you know if you don't try mate." Ron said.

 

"Why are you on his side all of a sudden?" Harry frowned.

 

"Oh Harry it's your side we are on but we want for you to be happy and the man you have never stopped loving is alive and well and the father of your son, its a chance to be a proper family. Something you have wanted before you even found out you were a wizard." Hermione said as she placed a calming hand on Harry's leg.

* * *

 

Friday evening Severus opened his door and was surprised to see Harry standing there with what looked like photo albums in his arms. "Harry?"

 

"May I come in?"

 

"Of course." Severus said and opened the door wider for Harry to walk in. Closing the door behind them, Severus watched as Harry came to a stop in front of his fire and stood looking at the two piles of mail on the table.

 

"Not all hate mail I hope."

 

"No." Severus sighed as he walked around to stand in front of Harry. "This pile here are from my customers. Besides making potions for Poppy I have a side business, mail order potions. Prince's Potions. My customers have wrote to tell me that learning Severus Snape is alive they are going to write and ask him to make their potions and if he says yes then they no longer require Prince's Potions. And these letters here are from all the same people asking if I will make their potions for them now they know I am alive, saying they would feel better knowing I made them as they know of no one better."

 

Harry laughed. "What are you going to do?"

 

"I am going to reply to them all and let them all know I am one in the same person."

 

"So you have lost no customers?"

 

"No. Just gained more." When Severus saw Harry looking around, he sighed. "Is there a reason you have come to see me? Albus isn't due until after dinner tomorrow. It is Wednesdays and Saturdays."

 

Harry blinked. "Oh I know that. I was just wondering if you wanted to see some photos? I mean Albus can tell you all about himself and get to know you as you get to know him but if you like, I can come on Tuesdays and Fridays, tell you things about Albus he can't, first kick, what he weighed, first tooth, first word, step, showing signs of magic."

 

When all Severus did is stare at him, Harry hurried on. "I mean if you want to, if not I can just leave these here but I thought you would want to know everything, not just what you learn from Albus."

 

Severus looked down at the photo albums in Harry's arms before looking at Harry. "Would you like a drink? I have just had an elf bring me some snacks, there is plenty here for two."

 

"Tea please." Harry said and smiled when Severus gestured with his hand to sit down while he made the drinks.

 

Once the drinks were made and Severus sat beside Harry on the settee, making sure there was a gap between them.

 

"I have put them in order." Harry said, pointing at the photo albums.

 

"Best to start at the beginning."

 

"I can leave you to it if you like, and you can floo call if you have any questions."

 

"No. If you are not busy I would not mind company while looking through these."

 

"But you will have me and Albus four days a week."

 

Severus picked up the first album and looked at Harry. "Harry I could have you both every night of the week and I wouldn't mind at all."

 

Harry seeing Severus looking openly at him, flushed a little and cleared his throat. "Okay then, first album." he said as he opened the album at the first page. "First scan."

 

Severus nodded and touched the picture that moved under his touch.

 

"I have always said it." Harry said. "I love magic." and pointed his wand at the picture.

 

Severus drew in a sharp intake of breath when he heard a heart beating. "I have to agree with you there."

 

"They told me they wanted to see me every two weeks with it being a male pregnancy so I decided to keep note of everything, save it all." Harry said as he watched Severus turn the pages and see scan after scan. Harry laughed. "I demanded a scan photo after every check up every two weeks. I wanted to see my baby grow from the beginning, not from when I have him."

 

Severus stopped when he came to a picture of Harry wearing only a pair of shorts, standing to the side, beaming at the camera while pointing at his stomach that now had a slight bump. "You look so excited Harry."

 

"I was. I remember actually flooing over to the burrow and shoving my camera at Mrs Weasley who was the only one that was up cooking breakfast and took pictures for me."

 

"I bet you didn't go home until you had breakfast."

 

"You are right, I never stopped eating when I was carrying Albus. Some of the things I ate as well." Harry smiled at the memory and shook his head slightly.

 

Severus sat and looked at every page, his fingers running over the scan photos, reading the small inscription underneath each photo. He turned a page and and looked at the first photo, it was a picture of a laughing Harry, balancing a bowl of cereal on his stomach as he ate, underneath the inscription stated _two days until due date!!_

 

Severus stopped at a photo that showed Harry in a hospital bed, naked from waist up, a beaming smile on his face as he held Albus, looking closely at the photo Severus saw a scar on his stomach that showed they had cut Harry open to get the baby out. "No wonder you have a look of pride on your face Harry." when Severus got no answer he looked over his shoulder to see Harry slouched back on his settee, fast asleep, turning his head he looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and saw that it was nearing midnight.

 

Slowly moving his hand he used a finger to try and lift Harry's top and seeing the scar he gently ran his finger over the scar.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Severus' eyes flew up to meet curious green ones. "Scar, why didn't you take the potion that would have gotten rid of the scar?"

 

"I didn't want to. I have had a scar since I was a baby, the infamous scar everyone pointed at, that scar wasn't special, that scar only reminded me that my parents died trying to protect me, to me that scar on my forehead means death, that is what it caused, my parents death, nearly my death, I hate that I can not get rid of it. But a scar on my stomach, a scar which is there because my son came into the world, that scar means life, the most precious life. There is no way I am getting rid of that."

 

Severus slowly nodded his head. "When you put it like that Harry I agree."

 

Harry looked closely at Severus and smiled.

 

"Did you have any trouble with the pregnancy? Every picture I have seen of you in here you have had a beaming smile on your face."

 

"I had no trouble at all. I mean I had mood swings and the cravings. The one Ron couldn't take his eyes off when I was eating it, was an orange."

 

"What is so strange about eating an orange?"

 

"I ate it like an apple. Skin as well."

 

Severus pulled a face. "It's a wonder our son didn't come out with orange hair." Severus paused. "Sorry."

 

"No, its okay. He is our son."

 

Severus gave Harry one of his rare smiles before standing. "It is late, I will transigure the settee into a bed, you can stop the night."

 

"No, I am best not to."

 

"You are tired Harry, you will probably end up stumbling out into someone else’s fireplace. It's fine. I won't make advances on you, you needn't worry."

 

"It's not that." Harry answered as he stood up.

 

"What is it then?"

 

"I sleep naked Severus, you saw that morning."

 

"You always sleep naked? What about Albus in the house?"

 

"He knows I sleep naked, he isn't bothered. I sleep with my door closed and he knocks and waits until I answer and I never step out of my room naked."

 

"Sleeping naked is fine Harry." Severus said as he flicked his wand making his settee turn into a bed. "Good night Harry."

 

Harry watched Severus walk away from him. "Good night Severus."

* * *

 

The next day Hermione flooed into Minerva's office. "Am I late?"

 

"No you are fine, Albus is still eating in the Great hall." Minerva said as she stood, "lets get going."

 

Hermione followed Minerva to the fourth floor not far from Severus' rooms, they only had to wait ten minutes before they heard single footsteps which they knew would be Albus.

 

"I think you are not best to see Severus tonight Hermione, Albus will be spending time with him after he has eaten his dinner." Minerva said loudly.

 

Albus who was on his way to see Severus stopped when he heard his name. That was the Headmistress, but why was his aunt Hermione there?

 

"But Minerva I just need to ask Severus how he feels about Harry. Do you know Harry didn't come home at all last night, when he came home this morning and wearing same clothes and he said he had been with Severus."

 

"They slept together?" Minerva asked.

 

"No, Harry took Severus the photo albums he has for Severus to look at, he told Severus Albus can tell him all about himself but Harry can tell him things Albus doesn't know, what he weighed, first tooth, step, word. And Severus wanting to know everything said yes. It got late, Harry said Severus was glued to the photos, he fell asleep on the settee which Severus turned into a bed for him. Honestly, the smile on Harry's face."

 

"I did ask Severus if he loved Harry and all Severus said was that he still does." Minerva lied.

 

"I know Harry has loved no one else. I mean if I am being honest, Harry has never been with another man,"

 

"You mean in bed?" Minerva asked.

 

"Yes. I have told Harry, we all have, that he needs to go on dates, meet someone. But the only answer you get is no, that he has saved himself for one man, at the time us believing he was dead we told him so but he was adamant, he said he saved himself for only one man and with him now being dead if he couldn't have Severus he doesn't want anybody."

 

"Poor Harry. It's a shame they can not be together." Minerva said.

 

"Why not?" Hermione asked, looking down the corridor smiling when she knew Albus was just around the corner listening.

 

"Because of Albus, they have to put him first before their own feelings. What if Albus doesn't approve or doesn't want them to be together until he knows Severus a lot more." both women turned to walk back down the corridor.

 

"I hate seeing Harry unhappy, being in love with a man who is in his grasp and can not do anything." Hermione sighed as they both turned the corner, neither of them missing Albus who thought he had gone unseen in the alcove.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Severus opened his door to see Albus standing there. "Are you okay? You look... confused, in two minds."

 

"Do you love my dad?"

 

"Come on in."

 

Albus walked in. "Do you love my dad?" he repeated once the door was shut.

 

"Albus you are too-"

 

"No! Don't say I am too young to understand things, not when all dad went through at my age."

 

"Harry is different."

 

"I am my dad, in more ways than you know, I have also been raised by Hermione, who did nothing but read to me and not just childrens stories. Please tell me. When we first started this you said to me you would never lie to me, told me you would be truthful with me from the start. Please.... father."

 

Severus blinked. Father, he got called father. He sighed and sat on the edge of the settee. "Now then Albus. I will be truthful with you, it will be hard to do because since I was your age I have had to lie, even more so when I left school and became a spy, lying became as easy as breathing, it had to be because if I didn't lie then I would have been killed. Do you understand?"

 

"I do."

 

"I want to be truthful with you, if we are to build any kind of relationship then I have to be truthful, having to lie since I was your age it will take some doing but I never back down from a challenge, especially when the prize is so precious."

 

Albus smiled. "Do you love my dad?"

 

"Albus Severus Potter. I do love your dad. I loved your grandma, your dad's mum, but that love was the same love between your dad and auntie Hermione. Friendship love. I have only known about you for two weeks, been getting to know you for a week and already I love you so much, love you like any parent loves their child, do anything for them if it is within their power to do so, die to protect them. And your dad? Albus I love your dad with all that I am. I have loved him since the war came to an end right here at Hogwarts. The love I feel for your dad is like no love I have ever felt for anyone else, that love was new to me as I didn't know what kind of love it was I felt for him until I realised, the love I feel for you dad is unconditionally, he is my last thought at night and first thought in the morning, will do anything to see him happy, to see that smile on his face, give him all I have. I fell in love with your dad just over twelve years ago and I have never stopped, that love has only grown over the years, even more so when I finally got my head around having a son with him. A family I never thought I would have as I expected to die in the war."

 

Albus was silent for a few minutes as he watched Severus closely before clearing his throat. "Thank you father."

 

"You are welcome." Severus said as he stood up. "Now I believe we got up to your sixth birthday, did you get all you asked for?" he asked making Albus laugh.

* * *

 

Harry looked up from his desk in his study when a tapping sounded on the window, Albus' owl. Stading up, Harry hurried over to the window and let the owl in who landed on the desk.

 

Walking over, Harry took the package it dropped and opening the box carefully, moving his head to the side when the owl took off. Lifting the lid of the box, Harry saw a small vial sat there on a bed of cotton wool, lifting the vial up he saw writing on the side in Albus' hand. _Your move xx._

Seeing the mist in the vial Harry opened his drawers to pour the memory inside and leaning forward, Harry viewed the memory Albus had sent him.

* * *

 

Ron stepped through the floo and started to search each room for Harry, finally locating his friend in the study who seemed to be sat at his desk staring at nothing. "Harry?" Nothing.

 

Ron moved around the desk and clicking his fingers in front of Harry's face he saw his friend slowly blink before looking up at him.

 

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

 

"I have been floo calling you for the last ten minutes and when I got no answer I came over to check on you, what's up mate?"

 

"Albus... he, he sent me a memory."

 

"A memory? How can he do that?"

 

"I taught him."

 

"And the memory is what has you in this state? Staring at nothing, stuttering your words."

 

"Take a look for yourself what Albus sent me and you will understand my reaction."

 

Ron leaned over to watch the memory and found himself in Severus' rooms, Albus standing there with Severus looking at him with his door open.

 

_"Are you okay? You look... confused, in two minds."_

 

_"Do you love my dad?"_

 

_"Come on in."_

 

_Albus walked in. "Do you love my dad?" he repeated once the door was shut._

 

_"Albus you are too-"_

 

_"No! Don't say I am too young to understand things, not when all dad went through at my age."_

 

_"Harry is different."_

 

_"I am my dad, in more ways than you know, I have also been raised by Hermione, who did nothing but read to me and not just childrens stories. Please tell me. When we first started this you said to me you would never lie to me, told me you would be truthful with me from the start. Please.... father."_

 

_Severus blinked. Father, he got called father. He sighed and sat on the edge of the settee. "Now then Albus. I will be truthful with you, it will be hard to do because since I was your age I have had to lie, even more so when I left school and became a spy, lying became as easy as breathing, it had to be because if I didn't lie then I would have been killed. Do you understand?"_

 

_"I do."_

 

_"I want to be truthful with you, if we are to build any kind of relationship then I have to be truthful, having to lie since I was your age it will take some doing but I never back down from a challenge, especially when the prize is so precious."_

 

_Albus smiled. "Do you love my dad?"_

 

_"Albus Severus Potter. I do love your dad. I loved your grandma, your dad's mum, but that love was the same love between your dad and auntie Hermione. Friendship love. I have only known about you for two weeks, been getting to know you for a week and already I love you so much, love you like any parent loves their child, do anything for them if it is within their power to do so, die to protect them. And your dad? Albus I love your dad with all that I am. I have loved him since the war came to an end right here at Hogwarts. The love I feel for your dad is like no love I have ever felt for anyone else, that love was new to me as I didn't know what kind of love it was I felt for him until I realised, the love I feel for you dad is unconditionally, he is my last thought at night and first thought in the morning, will do anything to see him happy, to see that smile on his face, give him all I have. I fell in love with your dad just over ten years ago and I have never stopped, that love has only grown over the years, even more so when I finally got my head around having a son with him. A family I never thought I would have as I expected to die in the war."_

 

_Albus was silent for a few minutes as he watched Severus closely before clearing his throat. "Thank you father."_

 

Ron emerged and looked at Harry. "I get you are shocked Harry but what about happy?"

 

"Happy? Ron I haven't got to that stage that. I am now in the confusion stage, why did Albus ask him that? Is it true what Severus said? If so why hasn't he done anything? Why did Albus send me the memory telling me it is now my move? Does that mean Albus doesn't mind if we get close?"

 

"Harry mate slow down, you are asking me questions that only Albus and Severus can answer."

 

"I can't ask Severus if it is true!"

 

"Why can't you? An eleven year old has but a thirty year old can't?"

 

"It could be lies." Harry said.

 

"Lies? Why would Severus tell your son he loves you with all that he is when it is not true? All he would be doing there is getting Albus' hopes up to be crushed if he didn't mean what he said and Severus already loves his son, he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Come on Harry, where is that Gryffindor bravery? Go and ask the man you never stopped loving if he loves you also."

* * *

 

The following Friday Albus stood in the owlery waiting for his dad, he got a brief note this morning telling him to meet at the owlery before going down to dinner, hearing a noise he spun around and saw his dad standing there, laughing, Albus hurried forwards and hugged his dad.

 

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about what you couldn't put in a letter dad? Not that I am complaining ."

 

Harry smiled and held his son at arms length. "Oh just a little thing.... like that memory!" Harry snapped.

 

Albus frowned. "Why are you snapping at me? The man you have always loved has admitted he loves you and you are mad at me?"

 

"I am not mad at you Albus, I am still trying to process all of this, how am I to know if what he told you is true?"

 

"Of course it is true dad, didn't you watch father closely in the memory, he looked into my eyes and told me the truth and I saw truth there, I know he has always lied to you dad but he has had to, you know that as you have told me that loads of times."

 

Harry sighed. "What about you son? How do you feel all about this?"

 

"Sad."

 

"Sad? You don't want me and Severus to work things out and see where things go?"

 

"Dad I have a fantastic dad, I have great cousins, aunts, uncles and even grandparents. I now have a father, a second parent I never thought I would have, we are getting closer, he even laughed once! I have all of that but I feel sad because you are not happy dad, you have given me everything, you have made sure I have wanted for nothing. Seeing you makes me sad, just like you seeing me unhappy makes you sad."

 

"Albus, this isn't just about what I want or what Severus wants, this is about what you want. What do you want Albus?"

 

"I want my parents, I want father as well as you, all of us. Together."

 

"But if Severus and I ever get together, how would you feel about that?"

 

Albus laughed. "Dad surely me sending you the memory telling you it is now your move tells you that that is what I want. Have you talked to him yet?"

 

"No, I needed to talk to you and find out how you feel first."

 

"But I sent you the memory last weekend, What have you been doing since then?"

 

"Going over it all on how to act on it and how I feel about it, it is a lot to take in son."

 

"I know dad but now you know, I am going to go and join my friends, see you later dad." Albus said and with one last hug, Albus left the owlery.

* * *

 

Severus had only just opened his door when Harry pushed his way past and walked in. "Come on in." Severus said with sarcasm.

 

"We need to talk, well, I need to ask some things and you need to answer, truthfully."

 

"I will answer what I can."

 

"Albus sent me a memory, it showed you and him, how you love me unconditionally, first and last thought."

 

"What was Albus doing showing you that memory, he had no right to."

 

"He had every right to, he sent me that memory telling me it was now my move."

 

"And your move was to come here and do what exactly? Ask if it is true."

 

"That was not my move but I did want to ask if it was true, how could I believe it, you have been lying since you were Albus' age."

 

"Because I had to! Even Albus can understand that why can't you."

 

"I understand it Severus that is why I am finding it hard to believe what you told Albus to be true."

 

"I have no more reason to lie anymore, I told our son from the start I wanted us to be honest, lying all my life because I had to, I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that I no longer have to, best way to start is by not lying to my son. I would do anything for him, happily give my life for him, why would lie to him when all he wants is truth. All I said to Albus is true Harry." Severus walked closer to Harry. "Your move."

 

Harry raised his hand and slapped Severus across the face, he froze, watching Severus for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth before placing his hand at the back of Severus' head and drawing him into a kiss.

 

Harry pulled away when air was needed. "I-"

 

Severus fisted Harry's top and pulled him close once more, pressing his lips against Harry's in a passionate kiss.

 

Harry moaned and started to pull at Severus' clothes as the Slytherin started to move forwards, making Harry walk backwards, their lips never parting as they blindly made their way to Severus' bedroom, Severus had just ripped Harry's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as he kicked the door shut behind them both.

* * *

 

Severus woke up and looked across to see Harry, flat on his stomach, his head turned so it was facing away from him, the bed sheets pulled down so far, showing all of his bare back and just the top curve of his arse. Placing his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, Severus let his hand run down the younger mans back and leaning over he placed a kiss between the shoulder blades before getting out of bed.

 

When the bathroom door shut Harry opened his eyes, what had he done? In the heat of the moment he couldn't help himself, after slapping Severus, seeing the fire in the older man's eyes, not fire in anger, but passion, Harry couldn't help himself and just had to have the man he saved himself for, the only man he has ever loved.

 

He didn't regret it, not for one second, but it shouldn't have happened yet, they haven't seen each other in years, they were different people to who they thought they knew of in the war. They needed to get to know each other, learn about each other. He knew he wanted more of what he just shared with Severus, how Severus was with him, he was so glad that he had waited.

 

"Too many thoughts this early in the morning."

 

Harry blinked and turned his head on the pillow to look at Severus and blushed when the man was standing there naked. "What time is it?"

 

"Just gone one in the morning." Severus answered, walking back over to the bed and getting in. "Too many thoughts." he murmured and he laid down on his back and opened his arms, "thoughts we can talk about at a reasonable hour yes?"

 

Harry looked at the inviting arms and at Severus, his eyes looking guarded, Harry realised, Severus was as scared and worried about them both as he was, suddenly feeling better knowing it wasn't just him with these feelings, he smiled and shuffled over into the inviting arms and with a leg crossed over Severus', an arm flung across the older man's stomach, Harry rested his head on Severus' chest and closed his eyes, letting Severus' heartbeat lull him to sleep.

　


	6. Chapter 6

Severus woke the next morning to see Harry looking down at him, propped up on his elbow. "You are still here."

 

"Of course I am."

 

"I thought-"

 

"You thought what?" Harry frowned.

 

"That I would wake up to a cold and empty bed."

 

"Severus Snape has insecurities?"

 

"Yes Harry I do," Severus reached up and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I have done many things in my life, bad and good but one thing I have never done is fall in love. It is new to me Harry, I don't know how to be or act with it, I have laid with a few people but I have never been in a relationship, like you Harry I didn't have time for one with a mad bastard intent on killing us all.

 

"But I do know relationships take work, a lot of work to work, and to start a relationship you want to last for always you work hard at it to keep it, to know how much I am to work at a relationship with you and how much I want to keep us in one I must know all about you."

 

Harry smiled. "And I you Severus, we are different people now."

 

"I agree, so Harry, will you join me for dinner Monday night? To talk, get to know each other?"

 

Harry smiled. "Yes Severus, let us learn about each other before learning about each others bodies."

 

Severus gave a deep chuckle. "Too late for that, I already know your weak spot." to prove his point, Severus lifted his head to place a kiss under Harry's ear making the Gryffindor shudder.

 

Harry hummed before smiling. "I told Ron and Hermione I honestly didn't know whether to slap you or kiss you."

 

"So you decided to do both."

 

Harry gave a small chuckle. "Thank you for understanding my insecurities Severus."

 

"Thank you for not leaving this morning which would have set mine off."

 

Feeling better, Harry gave Severus a quick kiss before getting out of bed. "I call shower first." he said, smiling at the Slytherin as he climbed over the older man to get out of bed.

* * *

 

Albus was walking to class when his bag ripped and his books fell out. "Oh great." he started to gather his books when his friend bent to help him. "No, no point in us both being late, tell Professor Flitwick what has happened and I am coming."

 

Once alone, Albus took his wand out to fix his bag only for it to be repaired before his eyes, raising his wand, he turned in a full circle, "reveal yourself!"

 

"Cautious like your father." Severus said as he stepped from an alcove. "I apologise but I didn't want anyone knowing just who we are to each other until we are all ready, I came for advice."

 

"My advice?"

 

"Yes. I asked your father on a date tonight, for us to get to know each other, he told me he talked to you about it before he came to me, he also told me you shown him a certain memory."

 

"Well I had to, you were never going to tell him."

 

Severus folded his arms and raised a single brow.

 

Albus folded his arms and raised a single brow at his father. "That look doesn't work."

 

Severus glared at his son who laughed.

 

"Neither does that, I have seen Molly's anger, your glare is nothing on her when really mad."

 

"We are straying away from the point, I have come for your advice, your father is coming here tonight for dinner, what is his favourite meal so I can get everything ready."

 

"Dad does like a full roast... the works, but if you want to start off really well, why not go to the house, set it all up cook for him there, he will like that better I think."

 

"I will do that then, thank you."

 

"You are welcome, so. How did it go with Friday?"

 

"Honestly?"

 

"Yes."

 

"He left Saturday morning." Severus smirked.

 

Albus laughed, "wow you don't waste any time do you, hope you cast protection spells." he laughed as he turned and hurried to class.

 

Severus chuckled as he watched his son go before the last few words registered, he paled slightly.

* * *

 

Severus had cooked a full roast with all the trimmings just like Albus had told him to and shrinking it all into a picnic basket, he left his rooms and walked through the castle, ignoring the students who still looked at him in shock to see him alive, whispering behind hands.

 

Opening the entrance door Severus stood to the side when a load of students came running in and straight past him followed by Albus who was that busy reading his book he wasn't looking where he was going.

 

"Read that when sitting not while walking, that's how accidents happen." Severus snapped.

 

Albus looked up and saw a glint in his father's eyes. "Forgetting certain things before doing something also causes accidents Mr Snape."

 

"Get to dinner now!" Severus said, only giving his son a small glare, trying not to smirk at his son's cheeky grin.

* * *

 

Harry stepped out of the shower and just wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard it. A noise downstairs. Picking up his wand, Harry quickly and quietly made his way downstairs, wand in hand checking each room he passed, hearing a clink of glass, Harry's head snapped towards the kitchen.

 

Harry rushed into the kitchen, wand raised, about to attack his intruder and stopped when he saw Severus picking up two champagne glasses.

 

Severus turned and saw Harry standing there, lowering his wand, wearing nothing but a towel, dripping wet, "oh very nice, as much as I like this view would you like to get dressed? Dinner will be all ready for when you come down."

 

Harry hurried upstairs and using his magic to dry himself he quickly dressed and checked himself in the mirror before going back downstairs, walking into the dining room he saw dinner all laid out on the table and Severus pouring them both a glass of champagne.

 

Severus looked up when Harry entered and walked over to him and pointed his wand at Harry's stomach.

 

Harry laughed. "I am way ahead of you Severus, I checked when I got back Saturday morning after realising. When did you realise?"

 

"When Albus pointed it out to me."

 

Harry looked shocked. "You told our son we had sex!"

 

"No! I asked for advice about dinner and your favourite food and he asked how it went after you came to see me, being honest which is what he wants I told him you left Saturday morning, he merely laughed saying we don't waste time and hoped we cast protection spells. I just saw him now as I was leaving the castle, he is too cheeky."

 

Harry laughed, "he is very Slytherin."

 

Severus actually smiled at that. "Yes he is."

* * *

 

Harry looked at all the food laid out on the table and inhaled deeply. "It all smells wonderful Severus. "You made all of this?"

 

"Don't look so surprised, cooking is just like potion making, dicing, chopping, stirring-"

 

"Oh don't get me wrong Severus, I just cannot believe you went to all this effort just for me, I was expecting to come to you and have whatever the kitchen sent up."

 

"Oh no Harry." Severus murmured as he set about filling his plate like Harry. "I start as I mean to go on."

 

"Sex first and food later?" Harry said, smiling a little.

 

"Well I do believe sex will give you more of an appetite." Severus smirked.

 

Harry merely blushed and started to eat his meal.

 

They talked while they ate, to get to know each other they started from the start, telling each other they had told no one else, tell each other about their childhood. There were touches here and there, brushing of fingers. Throughout dinner they had gone from sat facing each other to sitting next to each other, knees touching under the table, Harry's foot occasionally running up and down Severus' calf.

 

Once the meal was finished, Severus banished the empty plates and dishes back into the basket he brought and another wave of his wand, he saw Harry's eyes light up when thick treacle pudding with custard poured all over it appear.

 

"So you do have a sweet tooth." Harry said as he watched Severus eat a piece of dark chocolate cake.

 

"That I do. I have tried all chocolate but I must favour the dark."

 

"I have never had dark chocolate."

 

Severus cut into his cake with the side of his fork and stabbing it gently with the tip of his fork, he lifted it up for Harry to taste.

 

Not taking his eyes from Severus, Harry slowly moved his face forward and opening his mouth he closed his eyes and hummed around the rich taste the dark chocolate had.

 

Severus swallowed at hearing Harry's moan and slowly drew the fork back. "You, have a bit of chocolate."

 

Harry opened his eyes and reached for his napkin. "Where?"

 

Severus placed his finger under Harry's chin and raising the younger man’s head a little, he inched forwards and his tongue darting out, he licked the bit of chocolate at the corner of Harry's mouth before placing a kiss there.

 

"Severus..." Harry moaned.

 

"I know Harry, but we mustn't,"

 

"It's going to be hard. But we will do it, we are adults, we can control ourselves."

 

"However difficult it may be." Severus agreed.

 

When the evening had come to an end, Severus remained the perfect gentleman and kissed Harry goodbye at the door, a kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more, but both agreeing to do this right, they stopped it with a kiss.

 

Harry walked back into his house when Severus disapparated and walking onto the room where he and Severus had their meal, he saw a small note on the table, picking up he smiled at what it said.

 

_Thank you for a most enjoyable and magical evening Harry xx_

* * *

 

Wednesday night Harry decided to surprise Severus, they had spent all the evening before together talking about Albus and looking over more photos and ended the night with kisses and groping, both of them parting, wanting more.

 

Harry knew Severus would be brewing until dinner so he got everything ready in front of the fireplace, looking around he smiled before a knock on the door startled him.

 

"Father?"

 

"Shit!" Harry whispered, how could he have forgotten tonight was Severus' night with Albus! Clearing everything away with his wand Harry looked around for somewhere to hide, seeing a door slightly ajar, Harry hurried forwards and ran inside closing the door behind him.

 

Severus walked out of his lab and saw Albus walk in.

 

"I did knock father."

 

"That's alright son, I was just finishing up a potion, I just need to bottle and label it."

 

"I was wondering if tonight instead of talking about me growing up, you could help me."

 

"Of course son, if it is within my power I will help."

 

"Can you check this potions homework please?"

 

Severus took the parchment from his son and sat down, aware of his son standing there waiting. When he had finished it he looked up at his son, "it is all correct, but this is year three homework at the least, what are you doing with it?"

 

"It's one of my friends, what mark would you give it father?"

 

"An E."

 

"Father I did the homework."

 

Severus stood up. "You do not do other people's homework, people making you do so are not your friends you sho-" Severus stopped. "Wait a moment, this is year three and you did this all on your own?"

 

"Yes. Father all what I am being taught in first year potion class I know it all. Father I am not learning anything as I know it all."

 

Severus looked closely at his son. "You want me to teach you."

 

"Yes please."

 

"As much as I would be happy to son it is up to the Headmistress."

 

"Can we go and see her now father?"

 

"I will go and see her in the morning and do everything I can to get her to agree, it is a waste of time you being in the class if you know it all."

 

Albus beamed. "Thank you father."

 

Severus smiled and hugged his son. "You are welcome, let me just wash and change out of these robes and I will be with you."

 

Severus walked into his room and closed the door behind him, stripping to just his underwear, Severus walked into the bathroom where he left the door open while he began to have a wash down.

 

Harry who lay under the bed, moved the clothes Severus had dropped, to the side a little so he could get a better view of Severus, he knew he was only torturing himself but he couldn't help it.

 

Severus walked back into the bedroom and changed into some fresh robes but paused when his hand was on the door handle. "Enjoy that little show Harry?"

 

"Very much so."

 

Severus smirked at the answer before leaving his room and closing the door behind him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you get so good at potions Albus?"

 

"Uncle Draco taught me."

 

"'Uncle Draco'?" Severus asked, brow raised.

 

"Well yeah, I often stay over at Uncle Draco and Uncle Charlie's."

 

"Draco married the dragon tamer?" Severus couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

 

Albus frowned. "What is so funny?"

 

"Those two married. How they grew up hating each other and now they are married."

 

"Well you and dad hated each other and you won't be far off."

 

"I don't approve of your smart mouth."

 

"Because it shut you up?" Albus asked before laughing. "Uncle Draco is now a specialist healer, he said when teaching me it is only right he teaches me all that he knows as all that he knows he learnt from the best."

 

"Yes he did. Me. What does he specialise in? Let me guess, burns?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Yes." Severus corrected. "When did you first fly a broom?" he asked his son as he sat down.

 

"I was eight. I rode with dad before but first time on my own I was eight." Albus turned sideways on the settee and looked at his father. "I have ridden with dad, father. Can I ride with you?"

 

"I don't ride, it never interested me when I was at school and doesn't interest me now."

 

"No not on a broom."

 

"Is there another way?"

 

"Dad told me you flew, on your own."

 

Severus paled. "I haven't done that since the war..."

 

"Please father?"

 

Severus looked at Albus. "It is something we will have to ask your dad about."

 

"Please father. I know it will be something you will never teach me but at least let me feel it."

 

"I will let you fly with me. Not now!" Severus added when Albus stood up.

 

"I have dad's cloak with me. If I wear it can we go and speak to the Headmistress?"

 

"But you have not long got here."

 

"I can stay longer on Saturday. Please father, I want you to teach me."

 

Severus stood up. "Let us go and talk to the Headmistress then." he said as he walked towards the door.

 

"Thank you father!"

 

Severus turned in time for Albus to throw his arms around him and hug him tight. Severus tensed, not knowing what to do, he looked up and saw his bedroom door open and saw Harry move his arms about in front of him, gesturing to hug him back. Severus lifted his arms up and hugged his son back, relaxing a little when he felt his son bury his face into his chest.

* * *

 

Severus walked back into his rooms alone and stopped short when he saw Harry sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire, two tumble glasses half full and a plate of sliced fruit in between the two glasses. "Harry?"

 

Harry smiled. "Join me for brandy and apples?" he asked as he picked up a slice of apple and held it between his teeth.

 

Severus loosened the collar of his shirt and sat down beside Harry, taking a bite of the apple and pulling away with a kiss.

 

"What did Minerva say?"

 

"I will be teaching our son potions, I will teach him how to control that smart mouth of his as well."

 

Harry laughed. "I am not taking the blame for that one, he is just like you in that way, plus he does hang around with Draco a bit so you can blame him. When do you start teaching Albus?"

 

"Double lesson tomorrow morning." Severus whispered as he inched his face closer to Harry. "Are you staying the night?"

 

"Do you want me to?" Harry breathed, staring at Severus' lips.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then yes." Harry moaned before joining lips with Severus.

* * *

 

 

Harry moaned when he felt a hand run down his bare chest, past his stomach until warm fingers curled around his cock that was getting hard with each slow stroke. "Severus..."

 

Severus placed a gentle kiss on the bare shoulder in front of him. "We are supposed to be taking things slowly, getting to know each other again."

 

"Oh fuck Severus, get to know each others bodies, the rest we will pick up as we go along... ah! Faster Severus!" Harry cried out as he lifted his arm to bury his fingers into Severus' hair.

 

"Come Harry." Severus whispered before lowering his lips to Harry's neck.

 

"Ah!" Harry groaned as he came, spilling all over Severus' hand.

 

After cleaning themselves up, Severus sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. "What are we going to tell Albus?"

 

"Well Albus approves and does want us to be together as much as we want to ourselves, I believe he will be happy for us."

 

"Good." Severus stood up. "Shower?"

* * *

 

Albus walked into his father's lab and frowned when he found it empty, walking through and into his father's rooms, Albus looked around and saw no sign of his father, walking over to the only door he hadn't tried he knocked and waited before opening it.

 

He poked his head through the small gap and saw it was the bedroom, the bed was a mess, a sheet half on the bed, half on the floor that was stretched out, Albus looked up from the sheet and saw another door, walking over he heard the shower going. He knocked on the door. "Father?"

 

Severus who had his arms around Harry froze and tightened his grip on Harry and put one finger to his lips. "Albus. What are you doing here?"

 

"My lesson. I am with you until dinner, did you forget already?"

 

"No. I merely overslept. I am just showering, I will be with you in the lab presently, start preparing for a bruising paste."

 

"Okay father. Oh and one more thing."

 

"Yes Albus?"

 

Albus smirked. "Morning dad!"

 

Harry sighed. "Morning son."

 

Severus waited a minute before speaking. "Why did you answer him? He only said that on the guess that you was here."

 

"Severus he is not stupid, you need to give him a lot more credit." Harry answered, smiling as he gave the older man a kiss before stepping from the shower. "Plus my clothes all over your bedroom floor is a bit of a giveaway."

* * *

 

 

Severus walked into his lab and saw Albus adding and stirring. "Sorry son."

 

"That's okay father, I am happy for you and dad, I thought you were going to go on dates or something first, get to know each other."

 

"We were but things never turn out the way you planned."

 

"Can't keep hands off each other you mean?"

 

Severus turned to his son. "Your cheekiness you get from your dad, smart mouth from me and him but I hear Draco in there as well, you need to stop hanging around with him so much."

 

"But uncle Draco teaches me potions."

 

"And a lot of smart arse comments as well."

 

Albus laughed. "Seriously though father. I am happy for you both, I mean dad was happy before but now, even his letters to me show his happiness."

 

"And you are sure you are fine with this? With me and your dad?"

 

"Yes I am." Albus answered. "Is it just bruise paste today father? I thought you would have started me off with a bit of a challenge."

 

"Oh it's a challenge you want is it? Alright, you are to make a potion with no help from me, I have all that you need for it in my stores, the book you need for it is on my shelves."

 

"What potion?"

 

"Polyjuice."

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"You said you wanted a challenge."

 

"But that takes a month to make, concentration, constant checking."

 

"You wanted a challenge."

 

"I guess I got one as well. Who will mark my potion?"

 

"I will as you will be doing this in your spare time. All what I teach you will be marked by a potions master at the ministry."

 

"But, won't they want to know why?"

 

"Yes and your dad is going with Minerva to the ministry today to sort it all out."

 

"And they won't tell people you are my father?"

 

"No. It is not their right to tell people, they will only be able to speak of it with others with your dad's permission or if everyone already knows."

 

"That's good. I mean, don't get me wrong I would love for all of us to come out and let the world know we are a family but I am guessing you and dad want more privacy first."

 

"It is something we will all sit down and discuss son. Now, carry on with your paste, afterwards you can get all your ingredients ready for the polyjuice potion."

 

"Father?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"If I get a high mark on my polyjuice... will you let me fly with you?"

 

Severus looked closely at his son. "If you get a high mark, then yes. But you have to want to do well and get a high mark, not get one just because you want to fly with me."

 

"I know father, I do want to do well in my potions work, flying with you is just a bonus."

* * *

 

That dinner time Albus was walking out in the grounds with a book on potions, he had the book his father gave him on polyjuice potion.

 

"Potter!"

 

Albus turned and saw a second year Slytherin walk over to him. "Yes weasel?"

 

"Wesel! My last name is Wesel!"

 

"Weasel suits you much better."

 

Derek snatched the book off Albus. "What rubbish are you reading now?" he asked as he opened the book. "Property of Severus Snape."

 

Albus snatched the book back." Yes, his property what he lent to me for lessons, not for you to snatch and get your grubby finger marks all over it."

 

"That's right, I heard he was assigned to be teaching you, why is that? What they teach you in first year to difficult to understand?"

 

"More like too slow for me, I am being taught third year and above as I know it all."

 

"Big head you are, just as right the old bat of the dungeons is teaching you, I bet he jumped at the chance to teach again, being in hiding for years, he ought to slither back under his rock, he shouldn't even be here."

 

Albus saw red. He shoved Derek. "Say that I again. I dare you to."

* * *

 

 

Severus walked out of the entrance doors to walk across to go to the greenhouses when he saw his son shove another lad.

 

Derek smirked. "Snape shouldn't even be here, he is a coward, stating he fought for the light when he was on the dark lords side all along, he should have died in the war."

 

Albus snapped and punched Derek who punched Albus back. Albus stumbled a little as he lost his balance and reaching out to grab anything to hold him steady he ended up grabbing hold of Derek who then stumbled with him and both ended up rolling down the bank.

 

Severus took off at a hurry when he saw his son hit the boy who then hit him back before they both went stumbling down the bank. He ran down the bank after his son and the boy who both seemed to be both fighting each other as they rolled down the bank, when they finally came to a stop Derek had rolled away from Albus and was wincing as he held his elbow, his hair sticking up every which way, covered in dirt and grass.

 

Severus dropped to his knees by Albus whose hair was covered in grass and dirt, his trousers ripped at the knee where he was bleeding, a few cuts and scratches on his face. "Albus."

 

"It's hurts father." Albus whispered.

 

Derek whipped his head to Severus and Albus. Father?

 

Severus gently picked Albus. "I know son, lets get you to Poppy." he stood up and looked at Derek, "you can walk to the hospital wing and don't forget my book!" he snapped.

* * *

 

Poppy waved her wand over Derek and gave him a potion to drink. "Honestly, fighting, there was enough of that in the war, lives were lost for you to now live in peace, not to squabble and fight." she scolded as she moved over to Albus. "Wait here a moment. Mister Wesel you can go." Poppy said before heading to her potion storeroom.

 

"Madam Pomfrey is right. " Severus said. "Now what started this?"

 

"Weasel here started it."

 

"Wesel! My last name is Wesel!"

 

"And I told you Weasel suits you better!" Albus snapped.

 

"Enough!" Severus roared. "Now what started this?"

 

Derek stood up. "He did, shoving me."

 

Albus stood up and glared at Derek. "I only shoved you because you asked for it!"

 

"I asked for nothing! You shoved me just because I insulted daddy here." Derek smirked when he saw Albus pale a little. "That's right Potter, or should I say Snape? I heard you call him father and he call you son, and I am going to tell everyone." he threatened as left the hospital wing.

 

Albus looked at Severus. "Father?"

 

Severus put his arm around Albus. "Don't worry son, it was all bound to come out sooner or later, wait for Poppy to heal you and then come and see me, we shall tell your dad together."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stumbled through the fireplace and smiled at Severus who caught him. "Thank you." he smiled, kissing the older man.

 

"Still not used to travelling through floo?"

 

"I avoid it as much as I can. Why did you want me to come through?"

 

Instead of answering, Severus turned Harry around to face their son who was sat in the chair by the fireplace.

 

"Albus!" Harry gasped as he hurried over and crouched down. "Your face. Are you alright? What happened?"

 

"I am fine dad but I am sorry, it's all my fault!"

 

Severus walked over and sat on the settee, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, indicating for Harry to sit beside him.

 

Harry sat down next to Severus but looked at his son. "Why are you sorry? What has happened?"

 

"Harry, Albus got into a fight with a second year Slytherin, he is known for causing trouble, I personally think he is a little shit." Severus said, making Albus smile. "Albus did shove Mister Wesel first but Albus did so as he was defending me."

 

"He called father!"

 

"So you fought with a boy because he was calling Severus?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes. I am so sorry dad."

 

"Thing is Harry, they both ended up rolling down a bank. I saw and hurried after them, when I reached the bottom I checked on Albus who told me it hurts."

 

Harry frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

 

Severus cleared his throat. "He called me father and Mister Wesel heard, he has threatened Albus it will be in all the papers tomorrow."

 

"Papers? Oh shit shit shit." Harry breathed, his voice going a bit shaky.

 

Severus placed his hand on Harry's knee. "Harry you are worrying our son even more, he is already blaming himself for all of this."

 

Harry looked at his son to see that he was in fact close to tears, he dropped to his knees in front of Albus. "Oh Albus ignore your dad, I was panicking yes but it wasn't to make you feel worse, you shouldn't feel like it is your fault as it isn't, it is Weasel's."

 

"Wesel." Severus corrected.

 

"Yeah, whatever." Harry answered, making Albus smile. "I am only worrying because of what this might do to you Albus, I am used to all of what is to come, when I was at school a week didn't go by when I was in the paper. And your father... well, no one will dare question your father, not brave enough."

 

"Leaving me alone and not pestering me with their inane questions shows they at least possess some brains in their head." Severus sneered making Albus laugh.

 

"What do we do?" Albus asked.

 

Severus moved forward so he was sitting on the edge of the settee. "I suggest we do what your dad did in his fifth year."

 

Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder at Severus. "Xenophilius?"

 

"Xenophilius." Severus smirked.

 

Albus frowned. "Auntie Luna's dad?"

 

"Auntie Luna?" Severus asked. "Which Weasley married her?"

 

Harry laughed. "Bill did."

 

"William!?"

 

Harry stood up. "Severus go and talk to Minerva, tell her what has happened and that Albus will be spending the evening at the burrow with us both."

 

Severus only made it a few steps away from the settee before stopping. "Both of us? Why do I have to go to the rabbit hole?"

 

Albus laughed.

 

"Because that is where your son and partner's family live, I am calling Molly ask her to get Xenophilius there and explain what has happened. And I dare you to call it that in front of Molly."

* * *

 

 

Severus stepped through the floo at the burrow to come face to face with Molly.

 

"Ah Severus, welcome to the rabbit hole."

 

Severus turned and glared at Harry who laughed. "Don't look at me, I wasn't the only one there when you said it."

 

Severus turned and looked at his son who was smirking at him. "Traitor." he said before looking back at Molly. "Thank you for inviting me to your home."

 

"You and Harry are together now, it is your home also." Molly smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

 

"Don't say it!" Harry warned. "Don't even think it." he added, pointing a finger at Severus.

 

Severus moved his head forward and opened his mouth to bite Harry's finger who pulled it back as Severus' teeth snapped shut, a small smirk on his face. "Can everyone make it?"

 

"Yes." Harry answered, laughing a little as he kissed the older man.

 

"So nice to see you happy and in love at last Harry." came a dreamy voice.

 

Harry pulled away and turned to smile at Luna. "Thank you, are you sure your dad is alright doing this?"

 

"Oh yes, he said the sales he got for that edition of the _Quibbler_ he hasn't had since and would like to see if he can surpass it this time." Luna said, smiling at both Harry and Severus before looking at Bill who handed her a drink with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Harry smiled at the picture they made before he spotted Severus who wouldn't stop looking at Bill and Luna who were now talking quietly, both of them with their hands on Luna's protruding stomach. "Will you stop staring."

 

"It is just going to take some getting used to seeing, I mean I never would have thought those two would be happily married and expecting."

 

"No, just like no one would ever have suspected you two would be in love and with a son." Albus said as he walked past.

 

"Quiet traitor." Severus murmured before heading over to the kitchen where he sat down at the now expanded table.

 

Harry sat down next to Albus who sat next to his father, and looked across at Xenophilius who had just arrived and sat down.

 

"Now then Harry, how can I help?"

 

"Someone at school found out Severus is Albus' father and has told Albus he is telling the papers," Harry explained.

 

"I have told Minerva all before coming here and she has sorted it so the only way he can do so is send an owl so it won't be in the Daily Prophet until the day after tomorrow."

 

Xenophilius nodded. "Right then, first off, I would like photos of the three of you and that will be on the front of the _Quibbler_ tomorrow morning, all that will be is an advertisement that what will be in a special edition the day after which is a full interview with all three of you. Now I don't know how you found each other again or why you decided to get together after all these years after having Albus, you don't have to tell me, you can tell me just what you would like me to print and I will print it."

 

Severus nodded, "that is very decent and kind of you Xenophilius but we would like to tell you the truth so you know it all but we would like you to print what we want. It will be the truth but it will be stretched."

 

Xenophilius nodded. "We will give the public what they want but only give them what you both want."

 

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Xenophilius let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when Harry, Severus and Albus finished their story. "All of what you have both been through Harry, Severus, no one deserves this more than you both, to find each other once again and a son that has brought you together."

 

Harry put his arm around Albus and squeezed him close, moving his face towards Severus who met him in the middle over Albus and accepted the kiss Harry gave him.

 

"Right I now know it all, what I want now is what you want me to publish." Xenophilius said as he started his quill up.

 

Harry cleared his throat. "I got pregnant the night before the war ended and thought Severus died in the war, so I named our son after the man who taught me all I know and after his father."

 

"Growing up, dad told me all about my father, I felt I knew him just as much as my dad did, when I got to school and dad passed on his map and cloak I couldn't believe it when I saw my father's name, I checked it all out first with the Headmistress before going to introduce myself to my father." Albus smiled.

 

"I was actually speechless, I sat awake all night staring at nothing, I had to go and see Harry, I thought the night we had was just that one night, Harry and I were close friends throughout the war, he confessed to me he feared he was going to die and didn't want to die without knowing the loving touch, I took him to bed that night, the next day we carried on as friends, Harry thanked me for that night and we were both fine with each other." Severus said. "I went to go and see Harry, I had to see him."

 

Harry smiled. "I woke up and saw Severus there and thought I was still dreaming, when I realised it wasn't a dream I actually jumped out of bed and hugged him."

 

"It had been twelve years since I had a naked Harry Potter in my arms I wasn't going to let him go again."

 

Xenophilius stopped his quill and smiled at them both, "perfect!"

* * *

 

 

Albus pulled Harry to one side. "Dad?"

 

"Yes?"

　

"Xeno wants some photos now, I have an idea for one, can you take father for a little walk outside and get him to kiss you lovingly?"

　

Harry smiled at his son. "I will do."

* * *

 

 

When all the pictures where taken, Harry led Severus away for a short walk.

　

Albus and Xeno stood watching them and when they saw Severus cup Harry's cheek and stare into his eyes, Albus turned his back on his parents and faced Xenophilius. "Ready?"

　

"Ready." Xenophilius laughed. He lifted his camera up and got Albus in the picture with Harry and Severus in the background where Severus held Harry closely to him and kissed him with such tenderness.

* * *

 

 

Severus slowly pulled away from Harry's lips, "our son has gone inside now so I am guessing he got the picture he wanted."

　

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we'll find out tomorrow what he wanted us kissing like that." he said before pulling Severus to him again.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Albus walked into the Great hall and took his seat at the Slytherin table, Derek seeing him leaned across.

 

"I sent an owl to my father Snape he will get it this evening, by tomorrow it will be all over the Daily Prophet."

 

Albus shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and helped himself to toast and looked up when the Slytherin table went quiet, he saw his father walking between the tables as he headed to the head table and sat down to eat his breakfast. Smiling, Albus went back to his breakfast.

 

Albus had just finished his first piece of toast when owls started coming, going to every table dropping leaflets along each table and the head table. Albus once again heard silence and looking up and around he saw all eyes were either on him or on his father, reaching across he picked up a leaflet and looked at it he saw his dad, father and himself in the photo.

 

It was what Albus had planned, it showed his dad and father standing in the fields of the burrow, his father cupping his dad's face and kissing him with such tenderness and closer to the camera with his back to them both was Albus making silly kissing faces at the camera before laughing.

 

**_The family Severus Snape came out of hiding for revealed!!_ **

__It was recently announced that Severus Snape had come out of hiding after all these years with the wizarding world believing him to be dead to get to know the family he never _knew he had. Yesterday Severus Snape, his soon to be husband Harry Potter and son Albus Severus Potter came and told The Quibbler all, read about it in a special addition tomorrow!__ _

　

Albus turned the leaflet over to see a notice telling readers to fill it in and send it off straight away with the money for the special addition tomorrow. Looking up he saw people quickly filling it in and hurrying from the great hall to send it off.

　

"Come on then Snape, what crap have you told the Quibbler?" Derek loudly asked.

 

"Not the crap you no doubt you told your father Weasel."

 

"Wesel!!" Derek snapped. "You only came clean now because I told you I will tell the papers!"

 

"On the contrary Mister Wesel we were to let everyone know within the next month, your idle and empty threat merely hurried along the reveal." Severus said, coming to a stop behind the second year who paled.

 

Severus looked across at his son. "Don't forget double potions with me after dinner."

 

"Okay father."

 

"And resist temptation on fighting those who are not worth your time of day." Severus warned before leaving the great hall.

 

Derek scoffed, "having him as a father not save you." he smirked. "Isn't that right boys?" when he was met with silence, Derek looked at his mates to see them looking at him stupid. "What is wrong with your faces?"

 

"You seriously want to try and pick on and bully the son of the two men who not only fooled and tricked the dark lord for years but also the one that killed him? That's just stupid and asking for trouble." one of the boys answered as he and the others picked up their bags, apologising to Albus as they left.

 

Albus got up and left the great hall to head to transfiguration and as he walked into the entrance hall he saw his dad stood at the top of the stairs talking to the Headmistress. He stopped and watched as his dad laughed and hugged the Headmistress before walking down the stairs towards him.

 

Harry walked down the stairs and saw his son and to the side saw a boy glaring, this must have been the boy Albus fought with, he stopped when he reached his son. "Have a good week son and I will see you next weekend, and no more fighting weasel, no matter how tempting it is."

 

"Wesel!" Derek snapped, stamping his foot.

 

"Whatever." Harry answered back, winking at his son who laughed a little before walking out of the main doors.

 

Albus turned and headed to his first class of the day, feeling more happy now it was all out in the open for everyone to know, he got his happy ending with both his parents, now they just had to sort it so his parents get their happy ending with each other.

* * *

 

　

_**Epilogue** _

"Albus!"

 

Twelve year old Albus hurried out of his room and across the landing into his parents' room and stopped when he saw his dad fidgeting in front of the mirror. "What's wrong dad?"

 

"Where is your father? If he is in the lab on today of all days I will turn him into potion ingredients!"

 

Albus laughed, "I am sure he is downstairs waiting for you."

 

"Oh really?" Harry growled as he waddled past his son and tried his hardest to get down the stairs quickly, he looked in the living room and kitchen and not finding his husband to be, anywhere he growled and started banging on the door that led to the basement where Severus had his lab set up. "Severus! Get your arse up here right now!"

 

Severus walked in to the kitchen through the back door, a lily flower in his hand and saw a heavily pregnant Harry banging on his lab door.

 

"Severus I swear I will make good on your threat and turn you into potion ingredients if you are not up here in ten seconds!"

 

Severus looked across at Albus, both of them sharing a smirk before Severus looked back at Harry, "Hard to walk up there if I am not down there."

 

Harry turned around and saw Severus standing behind him. "Where have you been? You promised you would help me get ready as we are going to be late and you go off somewhere, we are to be at the burrow in five minutes and look!" he said pointing down at his feet.

 

Severus looked down and saw Harry was barefoot. "You want help putting your socks and shoes on. Albus could have done that Harry, and I didn't wander off," he walked slowly over to Harry and held up the lily flower and fastened it on to his jacket. "Now she is with us on our special day.

 

Harry smiled. "So sweet Severus, thank you." he said and kissed Severus, pulling back when he heard Albus laugh.

 

"Blimey dad, I love you when pregnant, your hormones are so funny."

 

"Speak for yourself!" Severus answered. "Come on Harry love, lets get your socks and shoes on so we can finally say I do."

* * *

 

Molly looked up when she heard the floo and beamed when she saw Harry and Severus step through, slowly followed by Albus. "You are all here, everyone is here and ready, just waiting for the newly weds." she smiled as she hurried out of the house to tell everyone outside they wedding can start.

 

Severus took Harry's hands. "Are you ready to do this?"

 

"I have been ready for this for thirteen years."

 

Severus smiled and gave Harry a kiss before leaving the burrow.

 

Albus who was walking up the aisle with his dad, straightened his tie before he looked at his dad and caught him wincing as he was holding his stomach. "Oh no, the twins are coming now?"

 

"Not before I am married."

 

"Dad we need to-"

 

"To get me married and quick, not a word to your father, please Albus, let me just get married, I have been waiting for this for too long."

 

Albus looked at his dad's pleading face and nodded. "Okay, lets hurry." he said and linked his arms in his dads and walked with him out of the burrow and into the big Marque that was in the fields outside the burrow.

* * *

 

 

Molly watched as Albus helped his dad stand at the front with his father, slowly walking backwards, watching his dad carefully. She reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled his down. "What's going on?"

 

"Dad is in labour but he said not to tell father as he wants to get married first."

 

"Of all the stubborn-" Molly stood up and walked to the front and after excusing herself she whispered to Kingsley whose eyes widened as he looked at Harry before nodding his head.

 

"Right then let us get these two married, finally!" Kingsley said loudly, getting a laugh from the guests.

 

Molly closely watched Harry and every time he winced and held his stomach, she looked at Arthur's pocket watch. Finally when Harry and Severus kissed she stood up. "Poppy!"

 

Poppy hurried to the front and checked Harry and smiled at him. "I have been timing your winces like Molly, looks like you are about ready."

 

Severus paled. "You are in labour?"

 

"I wanted to get married first."

 

"And you call me stubborn."

 

"Can we save this for later? Our daughters want out."

 

Severus waved his wand over Harry, casting a feather light charm on him and picked him up as he looked at Molly. "Where?"

 

"Living room I will get everything ready." she said before looking at Arthur. "Transfigure the settee. Poppy will get these twins out within minutes."

* * *

 

 

Hermione looked at Ron with a smile on her face, "why are you pacing? Anyone would think I was in there having babies."

 

"Yes but Harry had trouble when he had Albus, now he has two."

 

Hermione smiled and held her husband close, "Harry is strong, he has his husband, Poppy and your mum in there,"

 

"I hope so, Harry really needs his happy ending,"

 

"He will get it Uncle Ron." Albus smiled.

 

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "He has had them." she said, causing everyone to look at her.

 

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

 

"Listen."

 

"I don't hear anything." Charlie frowned.

 

Luna held her finger up and waited a few seconds before she heard the sound of babies crying. "You  do now."she explained, making Bill smile and kiss her forehead.

 

The door opened and Molly stepped out with a smile on her face, "girls and their dad are fine." she said, smiling when all the guests breathed a sigh of relief, she looked at Albus who looked happy. "Want to come and meet your sisters?"

 

Albus hurried in and over to his dad who looked tired but happy, holding one of his sisters, he looked across at his father who was holding his other sister. "You did it dad. Well done. Keeping the scar?"

 

"Yes, and thank you son, want to hold one?"

 

"Please." Albus walked over and carefully took his sister from his dad. "Who was first?"

 

Severus looked down at his daughter he was holding. "This one here."

 

Albus smiled. "What about names?"

 

Harry smiled. "You are holding Amelia."

 

"And who is father holding?"

 

Severus smiled. "I am holding father's joy."

 

Albus smiled. "Abigail." he said before handing Amelia back to his dad. "You both did it."

 

"Did what?" Severus asked.

 

"Found your happy ending with each other."

 

Severus used his free arm to pull Albus close and hugged him. "We all found or happy ending son."

 

"Took us nearly thirteen years but we did it." Harry said just as the burrow door opened and all the guests from the wedding came piling in, trying to see the babies, making cooing noises when they could see the twin girls.

 

Harry looked at Severus. "I love you,"

 

Severus moved forwards and kissed Harry. "I love you more."

 

Harry smiled. "You do?"

 

Looking from his son to his daughters and to Harry, Severus smiled. "Always."

 

_**The End.** _

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to you all for sticking with this story right to the end I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
